


Target Practice

by rat_time



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knife Throwing, Knives, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, low key fluff, probably not actually fluff but i dont care anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_time/pseuds/rat_time
Summary: Tendou throws knives at Semi, that's literally all that happens.cw: knives, blood
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 26





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are being weird for this fic, but here you go. They're one of my go-to rare pairs and I know not many people ship them, but if you found this, please enjoy. I also love it when people leave comments so feel free to do so. :))

Semi's hands were tied behind their back pressed firmly against the wall behind them. The room was cold and a dim light was all that allowed them to see. The distant, sour smell of sulfur made them crinkle their nose in distaste. The light flickered for a moment and their eyes caught on a table, roughly 15 feet away, if they had to guess. The muffled sound of footsteps came distantly from their left. They squinted trying to make out a person in the darkness. Mere seconds later, Semi was letting out a soft string of curses as a few, much brighter, lights were turned on, temporarily blinding them. When they peeled their eyes back open a man with red hair was walking towards the table they had noted before.

The man turned to face Semi and they tensed at the sight of him, a chill running down their spine. They recognized that face, it was a face they had come to love. His hair hung down in front of his curious eyes, his face also sporting a lazy smirk. 

"Oh Semi-Semi, I didn't see you there," Semi wasn't so sure about that, though, remembering when Tendou had tied them up not 20 minutes ago. Tendou continued to approach the table where he picked up a familiar looking sharp object, carefully looking at the blade before setting it back down. 

Tendou was wearing a black leather jacket, one that he had yet to return to Semi, and a pair of ripped black jeans. He had three piercings on each ear and he was wearing an earring Semi had gotten him three years ago on his birthday, and Semi was wearing the match to it's set.

He slowly approached Semi watching their reactions and movements carefully. He slipped off his jacket and gently dropped at Semi's feet," This is yours, I keep forgetting to give it back, sorry. Also are you okay with me continuing all of this?"

Semi scrunched their nose at the jacket that was now on the floor then looked up to the man in front of them," Of course I'm okay with this, I wouldn't have let you tie me up if I wasn't."

He spun on his heel and headed back to the table, he glanced over his shoulder at Semi, giving them a quick wink," Consent is key babe."

Tendou ran a hand through the hair covering his face and clipped it back with a small hair clip he must have had in his pocket. He picked up one of the knives again, running his index finger over the blade light enough to not break the skin. Letting out a soft exhale, he pointed the knife at Semi and positioned himself with one foot slightly in front of the other. After looking down the blade at Semi for a few moments he brought his right hand back by his ear, the tip of the knife briefly brushing against one of his earrings.

Tendou knew what he was doing, purposefully putting on a show and dragging out the process. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the blade in his hand. When he opened his eyes again Semi had a new look of disinterest and boredom covering their face. Tendou frowned at this and positioned his arm to properly throw the knife. He breathed in and out quickly, sending the blade flying Semi's way with a final flick of his wrist once his arm was extended. 

The knife bounced off of the wall a few inches from Semi's left thigh, making a loud clang on the concrete floors. Tendou looked at it in disgust before his eyes drifted to Semi who still looked indifferent. 

He sighed and walked towards the knife, picking it up,"What did I tell you Semi-Semi? I'm getting rusty. I would practice on my own, but having a real person to aim at is all the more fun don't you think?"

Tendou received no response from the other, who refused to give in to his antics. Semi knew better than to believe he missed on accident, Tendou never actually missed and when he did he would most certainly beat himself up over it. 

He silently approached Semi, his expression twisting into something unreadable. He had been careful not to step on the jacket still laying at Semi's feet, knowing that it was one of their favorites and he probably wouldn't be forgiven for stepping on it. Tendou placed himself right in front of Semi, his face just a few inches from the other's. 

He leaned in slightly as he spoke softly, his usually playful tone gone,"I don't like how quiet you've been Eita. I'm sure we could put that mouth of yours to work if you won't be talking."

He lightly brushed his lips against Semi's before pulling away all too fast, hoping to coax at least a few words of frustration from the other. Semi leaned forward, chasing after his lips that had left all too quickly, leaving both of them highly unsatisfied. 

Tendou turned back towards the table, with the knife still in hand," Now just continue to be good for me will you, Semi-Semi," he said before he took a glance over his shoulder, "I really have missed you, my love." 

Semi rolled their eyes at the last comment, despite the loving smile threatening to creep onto his face. Tendou took the final steps to the table and turned on his heel to face Semi directly. He stretched his arms above his head and arching his back slightly, the knife that was still in his hand pointing to the ceiling. After straightening himself out again he pointed the tip of the blade at Semi and repeated the process from before of bringing the knife up next to his head before throwing it.

This time the knife stuck into the wall a few inches from Semi's left thigh where Tendou had aimed the first time. They looked down at the knife next to them then back up to Tendou who had a smirk playing across his lips as he watched Semi's reactions. 

Their eyes would always go wide for a moment at the realization of a knife being thrown at them before their expression would shift to shock and admiration. Tendou thought it was cute, the way Semi's facial expressions stayed consistent no matter how many times he would throw a knife at them.

Tendou let out a soft sigh as he tilted his head," I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that face of yours Semi-Semi."

Semi's face fell slack again, causing Tendou to frown at them. Semi had always been amazed at Tendou's talent and skill when it came to the knives. They really didn't even mind being used as target practice, but the constant remarks and quips made it nearly unbearable at times.

As Tendou turned to the table to pick up the second knife, Semi shifted themself to the left slightly, trying to get to the blade sticking out of the wall. Although his back had been turned, Tendou noticed the slight movement the other had made. Tendou held the second knife in his hand, inspecting it as if the one before hadn't been an identical copy. 

The previous throw had not been one of the caliber Tendou was known for, his most impressive being when Eita's skin was nicked by the edge of the blade. Every time it happened a chill was sent down their spine, the sheer adrenaline of the moment making it feel painless and compelling them to wait for the next throw.

Semi rolled their shoulders, stepping right in front of the knife that was previously thrown. They were smarted than to think Tendou hadn't noticed their actions through the intense examination of the next knife.

"Well… get on with it, I don't have all day to stand around here while you play with knives."

Tendou squinted at them before his signature smirk returned and he spoke," What do you know, Semi-Semi finally found their voice again."

Semi brought their hands up to the knife, now positioned right at the center of their lower back. Their hands firmly grasped the handle, slowly easing the tip of the blade out of the wood. Semi was more than aware at this point of how Tendou watched their actions with curiosity, knowing a scheme was underway. 

Tendou closed his eyes feeling the weight of the knife in his hand, then finding the balance point. He let out a slow exhale when he opened his eyes, preparing to throw the knife, setting it in his right hand. For the third time now, Tendou repeated the process of looking down the blade at Semi, then bringing it up to his ear before throwing it.

This time, there was more force behind it and the knife was firmly embedded into the wood, centered directly above Semi's head. They had felt the cool rustle through their hair, but hadn't realized how close it was. A small lock of their dyed tips flopped down in front of Semi's face. Their mouth fell open in shock and Tendou slapped a hand over his to cover his giggles. 

"What the hell Tendou?! What did my hair ever do to you?" Semi said looking up at their hair and trying to blow it out of their face again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Tendou said in response, lifting his hands up in surrender," Your hair is off limits from now on I swear, babe."

By now, Semi had eased the knife out of the wall behind them and had begun sawing at the rope binding their hands together. Tendou continued to dismiss their actions as he grabbed the third knife off the table, once again over examining it for no reason whatsoever. 

"I still don't know why you think this whole 'knife throwing' thing is necessary," Semi said, hoping to stall him, being nearly halfway through the thin ropes.

Tendou looked up from the knife in his hands,"Oh, I'm sure you can think of a reason, my dearest Semi-Semi. It's a fun skill to add to my resume for one, and you may have forgotten, but I am a spy after all, it may come in handy one day."

Semi rolled their eyes," No shit, I've been your partner for the past 5 years, we're both spies, dipshit." 

Tendou disregarded the name calling and smiled as he said,"Hmm… I thought we had only been dating for 3, but I suppose I may be mistaken." He then resumed the examination of the knife.

The rope tying Semi's hands together finally cut and they gently rubbed their wrists where the rope had begun to dig into their skin. They slowly breathed in and out, rolling their shoulders before relaxing them. 

Tendou unsuspectingly looked at Semi down the knife, making note of their now relaxed posture and licked his lips. He focused, inhaling as he assumed the position to throw the knife. As soon as his arm was extended he released the knife, sending it flying Semi's way, just as the others had. Mere seconds before the knife hit the wood behind them, Semi launched themself towards Tendou. The gap between them was shortened in a matter of seconds and suddenly it was Semi's turn to wear the smug look. Tendou made no move to defend himself when Semi came at him, simply staring in shock and watching their face contort from serious, as if they were working a job together, to a smirk Tendou knew all too well.

Semi tackled Tendou in one movement, despite the other being a few inches taller. Tendou landed flat on his back with a soft groan of pain and a few colorful words intertwined in the mix.

"Jesus fuck, Eita, the floor is concrete, that hurt like a bitch," Tendou said, now pinned down by Semi.

Semi revealed the knife in their right hand, having kept it out of Tendou's sight as he had approached. Tendou clicked his tongue at Semi, eyes darting between his lover and the knife in their right hand.

"It's not safe to run with knives, Eita, even I know that," Tendou said, his voice coming out low and slow and filled with curiosity.

Never once in the past few years had Semi been the one to hold the knives in a threatening matter towards the other. Tendou found it to be intriguing. He found Semi intriguing. Constantly keeping Tendou on his toes, they were always finding new ways to get leverage over him, if even for just a second. Maybe that's why he fell in love with them, a day with Semi was never boring, and he doubted it ever would be. Semi was smart, cunning, funny, and unbelievably kind and caring when they needed to be. Semi was also one of the most attractive people Tendou had ever met, they were alluring, having pulled Tendou in without him even realizing it when he first saw them. 

Semi shifted their weight to straddle Tendou's hips and held both of his hands in their left. Tendou drank in the hungry look in Semi's eyes as they twirled the knife in between their fingers, barely sending it a glance, maintaining eye contact with Tendou underneath them.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as Semi leaned down next to his ear and brought the knife to rest on his exposed neck. Semi's lips barely grazed his ear when they whispered," I think you'd be shocked," Semi paused, hot breath hitting the shell of Tendou's ear making him shiver," What I could really do with this." They added a light pressure to his neck with the knife for emphasis. 

Semi slowly drew back, his nose gently tracing the line of Tendou's jaw. Tendou hummed at this, his Adam's apple bobbing, pressing the knife ever so slightly deeper into his skin.

The knife was fairly sharp and Tendou know that if either of them moved too much, he could easily earn himself a decent sized cut. Tendou's gaze lowered from Semi's eyes to their hand holding the knife and the way their hand had a slight tremor. Apparently, he had dropped his gaze too far for Semi's liking, who quickly positioned the tip of the knife under his chin. 

"Eyes up here, pretty boy," Semi's voice didn't waver and their face only showed a flicker of emotion. Both Semi's comment and the light pressure under his chin caused Tendou to look back into their eyes. 

He mischievously smiled at them,"Hmm… I do believe 'pretty boy' is a new one Eita, I'll have to-"

Semi abandoned Tendou's hands above his head and instead grabbed his jaw, tracing the tip of the knife over his jawline increasing the pressure close to his ear. Tendou stayed quiet, just watching as Semi dragged the blade across his jaw and neck, never quite adding enough pressure to break the skin. 

Tendou slowly brought his hand near Semi's elbow of the arm holding the knife, hoping to pull the knife out of their hand. His fingers barely grazed Semi's arm and they flinched, leaving a thin cut from the center of Tendou's neck to up near the corner of his jawline. 

Semi dropped the knife in their hand at the sight of the cut on their lover's neck,"Shit shit, fuck, Satori, I didn't mean to-"

Tendou cut them off with a laugh as he brought a hand up to his neck where his blood was starting to drip from the cut. 

"Satori, I'm sorry, shit, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear," Semi's eyes were wide and full of concern.

They brought one of their hands to Tendou's neck, trying to assess the injury. Tendou gently placed his hand on top of Semi's where it was carefully prodding at the cut. He laced their fingers together, tugging Semi's hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles, trying to calm them down. Semi looked into his eyes for any kind of pain, ignoring the blood that was now smeared on both of their finger tips. 

Tendou spoke softly,"Eita, I'm fine. It barely grazed me and the cut isn't deep," He lightly squeezed Semi's hand and smiled at them,"Hey, look at me, I'll be okay. Worst comes to worst, I'll have a badass scar, yeah?"

"Still, I'm sorry," Semi said, looking down and frowning at themself," I didn't want to hurt you."

"No need to apologize, it was my fault anyways," Tendou said, pulling Semi down into his chest,"And between you and me, I thought you pretty hot."

Semi rolled their eyes and buried their face into Tendou's chest, just laying on the floor with him for a moment. When Semi stood up, they pulled Tendou up with them and watched him stretch.

"Those concrete floors are really uncomfortable, I hope you know that," Tendou said as he ran his fingers through Semi's hair. 

"Well it's a good thing I don't plan on laying on the floors then,"Semi said, swatting Tendou's hand away from their hair," C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Tendou smiled sweetly at Semi and placed a chaste kiss to their temple as he intertwined their fingers again," You know how much I love you, right?"


End file.
